Summer With You
by ishar17
Summary: "Aku akan menulis surat." "Aku juga. Jaga dirimu." "Kau juga jaga diri Luhannie" "Pasti kita bertemu lagi!"
Cast By : Oh Se-Hun, Xi Lu-Han (gs), Park Chan-Yeol With Zhang Yi-Xing(gs), Wu Yi-Fan, Ibu.
Genre : Love and Friendship  
Length : Short Story

"Aku akan menulis surat."

"Aku juga. Jaga dirimu."

"Kau juga jaga diri Luhannie"

"Pasti kita bertemu lagi!"

"Ibu! Tomatnya mau diambil berapa buah?" Tanya Luhan pada ibunya.

"Lima saja cukup. Toh kau nggak bakalan makan banyak." Sahut Ibu.

"Tapi banyak sekali yang sudah masak." Lapornya pada Ibu.

"Kalau begitu, bawakan beberapa ke tempat Chanyeol. Sekalian juga beli beberapa botol minuman dari tempat mereka." Perintah Ibu.

Luhan hidup di pedesaan bersama sang ibu. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dan dia mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Lay yang sudah menikah dan hidup di kota bersama sang suami, Kris. Luhan selalu membantu dan sangat menyayangi orangtua tungalnya itu. Luhan memiliki harapan untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, seseorang yang senang sekali memanggilnya 'Hannie' dan panggilan itu pun dipakai oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya.

"Panasnya…" keluh Luhan dalam perjalanan ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Hannie!" Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol!" Serunya ketika melihat Chan.

"Aku baru saja mau ke tempatmu." Jelasnya ketika Chan menghampirinya dengan sepeda kayuh.

"Serius?" tanya Chan.

"Nih tomat sebagian hasil kebun kami." Katanya memberikan sekantong tomat pada Chan.

"Huuh, lagi – lagi tomat..Sekali – kali bawakan daging sapi dong!" gerutu Chan.

"Kalau itu sih lebih baik kumakan sendiri!" Balas Luhan.

"Oh iya, bisa sekalian antarkan beberapa botol minuman itu ke tempat yang biasanya?" Pinta Luhan.

"Oke." Angguknya setuju.

"Sampai nanti." Ucap Luhan yang hendak pergi.

"Ah, Hannieya!" Panggil Chanyeol.

'Hmmm, apakah kau mau pergi ke Festival perayaan kembang api bersamaku' meyakinkan dirinya sebelum mengajak Luhan.

"Ng…Nggak…Nggak ada apa – apa." Serunya gugup.

"Dasar aneh!" Omelnya, merasa dikerjai.

"Biar." Jawab Chan ketus.

"Sial! Besok pasti bisa…" gerutunya menyesali ketidakberaniannya.

Siang harinya, Luhan duduk di pinggir sungai yang biasa dikunjungi bersama teman kecilnya yang kini telah menetap di Kota.

'Setiap musim panas datang, pasti aku teringat akan yang satu itu…Surat yang kukirimkan untuk Sehun. Semuanya ada 7 pucuk surat. Di setiap pucuknya, pasti ada cap "kembali karna alamat tak dikenal" dan kembali ke alamatku. Tak pernah sekalipun datang surat balasan dari Sehun, huuuuh' pikirnya.

"Luhannnie?" Sapa seseorang yang memanggilnya akrab.

"Kau Hannie kan?!" tanyanya, menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Si…Siapa? Sinar matahari dari arah situ sangat menyilaukan. Aku gak kelihatan." Pikirnya, bingung pada sosok lelaki itu.

"Luhannie…Luhannie…" panggilnya yakin akan bahwa perempuan cantik yang duduk di pinggir danau itu adalah Luhan.

"Heh!"kagetnya ketika lelaki itu sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, tempat ini sama sekali gak berubah." Ucapnya dengan nada rindu yang dalam.

"Kau juga nggak berubah. Masih sama seperti waktu SD dulu." Katanya ketika menatap Luhan yang menunjukan wajah tanya, 'Kau siapa'

"Hmphh…!" tersadarnya.

"Kau sendiri yang berubah! Apaan rambut gondrong begitu…" katanya kesal pada Sehun, merutuki dirinya yang tak mengenali Sehun.

"Di kota, model begini biasa aja loh." Cengir Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Tampangmu jadi awut – awutan begitu, Seperti orang bodoh saja!" pekiknya.

'Sehun sudah berubah'

Graupp…

"Aku dapat tomat ini dari nenek yang barusan kutemui di jalan. Orang pedesaan itu lebih gampang memberikan apa saja ya. Di kota gak mungkin ada yang begitu." Jelas Sehun pada Luhan yang terlihat mengacuhkannya.

"Oh ya?"

'Daritadi yang disebut soal kota melulu…Apa dia sedang membodoh – bodohi aku?' kesalnya,

"Waktu dulu, masih biasa makan beginian..Sama sekali gak terlintas dipikiranku bahwa rasanya seenak ini." kenangnya sambil mengunyah kembali tomat itu.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan topik.

"Ah..Baik – baik saja." Ucapnya cepat, seakan tak ingin membahas soal ibunya.

Ayah Sehun meninggal tak lama setelah Sehun lahir. Ibunya adalah perempuan yang cantik namun, selalu menunjukan ekspresi seperti yang sangat membosankan. Kemudian ibunya menikah lagi dan membawa Sehun pindah ke kota.

'Aku akan menulis surat.' Kata – kata yang dijanjikan Sehun ketika akan pergi.

"Sehunah…Kenapa…"

"Hmm?" tengok Sehun.

"Nggak apa." Kata Luhan tanpa ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Greebb… Byuuurrrrrr….

"Hah..Hah.." Luhan mengambil napas panjang ketika kepalanya mencapai udara.

"Apaan sih tiba – tiba! Hidungku jadi kemasukan air tahu!" Omelnya pada Sehun. Terkejut atas perbuatan Sehun yang menariknya masuk kedalam sungai.

"Kenapa marah? Dulu kau suka bermain begini kan?" Tawa Sehun.

Luhan hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, berjalan ke tepian sungai dan mengeringkan dirinya.

'Sehun sudah berubah. Dia pasti sudah lupa tentang surat itu.' Pikir Luhan.

Sore hari.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan – jalan menyusuri jalan desa.

"Disini juga sama sekali gak berubah ya.." seru Sehun memandangi lingkungan desa.

"Sehunah, kau akan tinggal disini selama liburan kan?" tanya Luhan.

"He-eh niatnya sih begitu." Jawabnya.

Trrrt…

"Telpon?" Ucap Luhan.

"Bukan, email." Seru Sehun.

"Oh iya. Hannie, minta alamat emailmu ya." pintanya.

"Aku gak punya ponsel." Jawabnya.

"Hah?! Hari gini kau masih belum punya ponsel?! Nggak bisa dipercaya." Ucapn Sehun sedikit meledek.

"Kalau hanya telepon rumah sih, di rumah juga ada. Aku gak pernah merasa kesulitan kok." Sahutnya cuek.

"Tapi itu artinya, kau gak bisa mengirim, atau menerima email dong?" Sehun menarik kesimpulan.

"Biar aku kirimpun, toh gak bakalan dibales!" Jawabnya acuh.

'Ah' Sehun teringat akan janjinya dulu.

"Hannie!" seru Chan yang berpapasan dengan Luhan dan... 'Sehun?' ingatnya.

"Chanyeol? Uwaaah! Lama nggak ketemu nih! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapanya semangat.

"Sudah enam tahun…." Ucapannya terputus ketika Chan hanya melewati Sehun tanpa menyambut sapaannya.

"Hannie, waktu aku mengantar barang ke rumahmu, ternyata kakakmu sudah pulang."

"Ah yang benar?! Kak Lay sudah pulang?!" tanya Luhan senang.

"Sehunah! Kak Lay pulang loh!" serunya semangat pada Sehun.

"Hannie! Ayo kubonceng. Kuantar kau sampai rumah." Ajak Chan tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Eh tapi…."

Trrrrt… Trrrrt… Trrrrt… Trrrrt…

"Maaf ada telpon. Kalian duluan saja." Sahut Sehun cepat.

Luhan mengangguk, "Chanyeol, ayo cepat!"

Trrrrt… Trrrrt… Trrrrt… Trrrrt…

Sehun hanya menatap perginya mereka.

"Terimakasih. Mau masuk? Ada teh gandum loh." Tawar Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sudah mengantarnya pulang.

"Nggak usah. Aku masih harus mengantar barang." Serunya sambil berpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Luhannie. Aku…Aku suka kamu. Kita pacaran yuk." Akunya.

"Heh?" Luhan terhenyak akan pernyataan Chan.

"Kita sama – sama melihat festival musim panas besok ya…" ajaknya.

"Fe…Festival…Maaf…Aku sudah janji sama Baekhyun." Serunya cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kita ketemu di festival. Saat itu beri aku jawabanmu." Putusnya cepat, meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sehun, kau sudah jadi cowok keren ya. Coba aku masih Single." Kata Lay, menyuguhkan minum pada Sehun yang bertamu malam itu.

"Selama disini menginap saja di tempat kami, nggak ada apa – apa sih, tapi kalau hanya kamar, masih ada yang kosong." Ajaknya.

"Terimakasih kak." Serunya senang.

'Chanyeol suka padaku? Yang benar saja…Ah sejak kapan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikirnya bingung dan gelisah.

"Ah…Oh iya Hannie. Barusan ada telpon dari Baekhyun. Dia bilang gak bisa pergi ke festival besok." Kata Lay memberiahu adik kecilya itu.

"Eeehh…." Kagetnya.

"Pergi saja sama Sehun. Seperti dulu lagi kan?" Suruh Lay yang berkedip pada Luhan dan Sehun yang tersenyum senang menanggapi perintah Kak Lay.

Malam Festival adalah malam dimana keduanya sering pergi bersama ketika Musim Panas di desa. Sehun yang berdiri di halaman rumah, menunggu Hannie siap dan akan pergi bersama seperti sebelum – sebelumnya.

Trak Trak Trak

Langkah kaki Luhan dari sepatu yang dikenakannya terdengar berisik itu menyadarkan Sehun bahwa ia sudah siap.

"Kau manis deh." Puji Sehun dengan senyuman yang sedikit menggoda ketika Luhan sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Sudah sewajarnya." Balas Luhan sekenanya.

'Biarpun sudah berubah, tapi senyum malu – malu Sehun masih sama seperti dulu' Pikir Hannie.

Duuummm…Dummm…Dudumm…

"Indahnya…" Seru Luhan mengagumi kembang api yang menghiasi Festival malam itu.

"Iya kan.." Ujar Sehun sambil memandang indahnya langit dengan percikan beragam warna.

"Kita juga sering main kembang api di tepian sungaai dekat rumah ya." Lanjut Sehun.

Dummm…

"Waktu itu benar – benar sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Luhan spontan.

'Uh…Aku ngomong apa sih!'

"Aku juga…Asalkan ada Hannie, aku sudah senang." Katanya tersenyum menatap Luhan.

Duuummm…Dummm…

Dibawah langit penuh warna, di kerumunan padat penonton kembang api, Sehun mencium Luhan.

Trrrrt… Trrrrt… Trrrrt… Trrrrt…

Getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Angkat saja telponnya. Aku pergi dulu beli minuman." Kata Luhan yang terdengar gugup.

Deg…Deg…

Guiittss…Drukk…

"Kau kenapa datang bersama Sehun!" Bentak seorang lelaki yang menghempaskan dirinya ke kayu pohon di sudut taman.

"Chanyeol…" Pekiknya kaget.

Chanyeol matah dan hendak mencium Luhan tapi Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Chan semakin memaksa.

Battss…

"Jangan..Maaf…Aku gak bisa berpacaran denganmu Chanyeol." Ucapnya sekali lagi, memohon pada Chan adar tak bersikap melebihi itu.

Trak.

"Dimana bagusnya dia? Dia sudah buka orang desa ini lagi!" Bentak Chan pada Luhan yang gemetar.

"Hannie…" Panggil Sehun, menghampiri mereka.

"Sehunah." Senyum Luhan, merasa senang bahwa Sehun mencarinya.

"Maaf, besok aku harus pulang." Jelas Sehun tanpa mengerti situasi yang Luhan dan Chanyeol ributkan.

"Eh?" Luhan terhenyak akan pernyataan itu.

"Kenapa? Kan katanya kau mau terus disini selama liburan musim panas. Tapi kenapa…" Raut wajah Luhan berubah sedih dan tanpa sadar sudut matanya telah basah. Ia menahan tangis.

Trrrrt… Trrrrt… Trrrrt… Trrrrt…

"Maaf, biar kubalas dulu ya." Serunya, beranjak jauh menanggapi telpon itu.

'Dimana bagusnya dia? Manusia berdarah dingin. Sejak pindah gak pernah sekalipun…Padahal aku sudah mengirim, entah berapa pucuk." Semuanya berdengung dipikirannya, sia – sia akan penantiannya terhadap Sehun.

"Kau bisa kan membalas email. Padahal kau sudah janji akan menulis surat. Kau bahkan tak memberitahuku waktu pindah alamat. Paling – paling kau sudah keasyikan hidup di kota dan melupakan semua tempat ini." Isaknya pelan.

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis karna Sehun. Chan merasa tak peduli akan sedihnya Luhan. Menurut egonya, itu adil buat Luhan.

"Heh? Kau Chanyeol kan?" Tanya Xiumin

"Yang benar ah…" seru Chen.

"Ah…Ternyata memang Chan." Sapa Xiumin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kedua temannya itu tajam. Emosinya sedang tak baik dan itu menyeramkan.

"Oh, apa kau tahu Sehun pulang kemari. Sudah ketemu dia?" Tanya Chen.

"Mana kutahu! Jangan sebut – sebut namanya di depanku." Ucapnya kesal namun masih berdiam disana.

"Hmmm, Sehun juga kasihan. Tapi karna dia bisa pulang kampung. Kurasa masalah yang dihadapinya hampir selesai." Ucap Xiumin iba, membuat Chanyeol penasaran akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Lay. Bawakan teh gandum untuk Sehun." Suruh Ibu pada Lay yang berada di dapur.

"He eh, ini baru saja aku akan membawakan untuk dia." Jawab Lay.

"Maaf…" Kata Sehun lirih di depan Ibu & Kakak Luhan.

"Iya…Iya…" Seru keduanya, memaklumi situasi yang Sehun hadapi.  
**

Miiing miiing miing

"Hannie, kau tak mengangantarkan Sehun? Sebentar lagi,busnya datang loh." Tanya Lay pada Luhan yang menemaninya memancing.

"Nggak masalah kok." Sahut Luhan acuh.

'Kalau ingin sekali pulang, silahkan saja pulang.'

"Sehun itu, biarpun musim panas begini, apa dia masih sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya?" Ucap Lay, memancing Luhan untuk menanggapinya.

"Sepertinya kemarin ia dimarahi oleh lawan bicaranya di telpon,'Apa yang kau lakukan, libur musim panas kan sudah lama selesai.' Lawan bicaranya terdengar marah dan suaranya keras, sampai – sampai kedengaran olehku. Aku kaget sekali." Jelas Lay dengan ekspresi sedih.

'Toh paling – paling dia kerja sambilan karna ingin uang untuk main – main.'

"Ah sudahlah…Pakai rok ternyata repot. Aku ganti sebentar ya." Lay meninggalkan Luhan, hendak mengganti roknya dengan celana.

Zaaassshhh…

"Kak Lay, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan yang menemukan kakaknya yang sedang bersama Chan, membicarakan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku masih belum menyerah soalmu Hannie. Makanya aku gak bersikap jantan kalau hanya diam saja." Kata Chan pada Luhan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Suami baru ibu Sehun itu, tak lama setelah mereka pindah ke kota…Dia terlibat hutang besar dan menghilang. Katanya, sampai sekarang Sehun terus bekerja tanpa pernah mengenyam bangku SMA." Jelasnya pada Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal padanya..Setelah sekian lama gak ada kabar, mau apa datang kemari?" Lanjutnya kesal.

"Padahal alasannya kembali hanya ada satu." Ucapnya tenang, menatap Luhan dalam.

'Asalkan ada Hannie, aku sudah senang.'

Luhan dengan cepat mengerti akan apa yang disampaikan Chan dan apa yang Sehun bicarakan di malam Festival.

"Hannie! Kau naik ini saja." Tawar Chan, meminjamkan sepedanya pada Luhan dan segera mengayuhnya menuju halte bus.

Zhraakh… Zhraakh…

"Sehunah…" Teriak Luhan ketika bus itu baru saja melaju.

Brummmmm…..

"Sehun! Sehun! Tunggu! Sehun! Aku akan menulis surat lagi! Biarpun gak kau balas, aku akan tetap menulis surat!" Teriaknya semangat.

Brummmmm…..

"Aku akan menunggumu! Aku akan terus menunggumu disini." Pekiknya.

Brummmmm…..

Zaaasssh…

"Ah…Maaf. Waktu tadi mau naik bus, aku lihat kau datangm jadinya…" Seru Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Luhan menghentikan sepedanya.

"Apaan sih! Huh!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Menyebalkan! Rasanya ingin mati saking malunya. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja! Apaan, sih! Teriak – teriak padahal kau nggak naik bus itu." Tambahnya.

"Luhannie!" Panggil Sehun tegas.

"Apa sih?! Silahkan saja kalau mau tertawa!" Ucap Luhan yang masih emosi.

Grebb

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, tak ingin melewatkan kesempatannya untuk melepas rindu pada Luhan. Dia berjanji pada dirinya 'Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan kembali padamu dan kita akan terus bersama Hannieya'.

"Sampai bus berikutnya datang, boleh aku tetap begini?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang meeluknya semakin erat.

Fuh…

"Tentu saja. Bus berikutnya baru akan datang dua jam lagi bukan?" Seru Luhan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah merah menyala di dalam pelukan Sehun.

-Fin-


End file.
